I Turn to You
by Mistress K. Darq-Chylde
Summary: After Rinoa discovers that she's a Sorceress, she fears that she'll endanger her friends. And so, she decides to leave to keep them safe. Who's going to be there to make her realize that she's needed more than she knows? Sap to the extreme!


I Turn to You

a short FFVIII songfic  


~When I'm lost in the rain~

The roll of the thunder and the crash of the lightning obliterated all sound with its deafening cry of authority. The black haired youth jumped at the clamor, immediately wishing that she'd toughen up a little. She shouldn't have been so frightened by a little thunder.

Another thunderous boom shook the heavens, startling Rinoa once more. She crossed her arms, trying to conserve some body heat. The rain fell heavily, thick as black oil. She could hardly see where she was going, but she had to keep moving. She couldn't drag them all down anymore. She doubted if anyone would even notice that she was gone.

An outsider from the beginning, Rinoa knew she'd never belong with them. The quicker she left them all behind, the better. She didn't want to endanger any of them, whatever the case may have been. A Sorceress was meant to live a solitary existence. 

The only one who wouldn't have cared what she was would have been... She shook her head as she walked through the downpour. /Don't think about him.../

  


~In your eyes I know~

~I'll find the light to light my way~  
  


Those blue eyes of his. So seemingly cold and icy, yet so filled with emotions that no one could see. He had a sense of understanding in them that no one else possessed.

If she was crying, she wasn't aware of it as the rain washed away her tears. Thunder rolled again, catching Rinoa completely off guard. 

~When I'm scared, losing ground~

~When my world is going crazy~

~You can turn it all around~  
  


The wind suddenly picked up, blowing harshly. It froze the rain on her body and bit into her skin viciously. She bowed her head and tried walking forward, only to be pushed back several feet by the sheer force of it. 

Rinoa found herself thinking of him again. It had all started with him. From the moment they had danced, on that night that seemed so long ago, she had known that he wasn't the stoic soldier he appeared to be. She had seen a child-like innocence in him as he stumbled through those first few steps of the waltz. 

Her home life had never been that great, and it often brought her down simply by thinking about it. But when he was around... Rinoa shook her head again. No one could save her now. She was a Sorceress, someone feared and hated by all.  
  


~And when I'm down, you're there~

~Pushin' me to the top~

~You're always there, giving me all you've got~  
  


Despite her efforts, memories of him continued to assault her. He may not have known, but she was aware of all he had said and done for her when she was comatose. No one else knew of the SeeD Commander's distress, and Rinoa had been helpless to do anything about his pain. She brought her arms in front of her face as the wind blew with rekindled fury.   
  


~For a shield from the storm~

~For a friend~

~For a love to keep me safe and warm~

~I turn to you~  
  


Rinoa no longer tried to combat the memories. She let the pictures and words flow from her mind like water through a sieve. Being in his embrace, the wonderful feeling of security and heat. The scent and texture of the soft leather he wore...  
  


~For the strength to be strong~

~For the will to carry on~

~For everything you do~

~For everything that's true~

~I turn to you~  
Even though he may not have known it at the time, he was the reason that she had been able to go on. His words that were supposed to be scathing gave her a burning need to prove him wrong. Perhaps he knew what her reaction would be, and thus had used reverse psychology to ger her to do what she should have done without any coaxing.

Rinoa heard running footsteps in the mud behind her, but she refused to turn around.   
  


~When I lose the will to win~

~I just reach for you~

~And I can reach the sky again~

~I can do anything~  
  


She heard someone call her name faintly, but she trudged on, regardless. 

"Rinoa!" Not his voice, she'd stop if he called to her again. Her resolve wavered at the mere thought of him.

He said her name again and she slowly turned to him, her body drenched and her hair plastered to her head. He ran to her and caught her up in his arms. Such strong arms.. But were they strong enough to lend her some of their power as well?

He drew her closer to him, bringing her into the partial shelter of his jacket. His body heat was a near shock to her chilled senses. 

"Rinoa... you're so cold." He rubbed her back with his hands in an attempt to warm her up.

/A man of many words,/ she thought sardonically. "That tends to happen when you're walking through a torrential downpour, Squall."

He held her close in a display of tenderness that was becoming less and less rare. "Where did you think you were going?" he asked softly. 

She wrapped her arms around him, beneath his jacket, feeling the lithe muscles hiding under his shirt. "I'm going away. I'm a danger to you all. You know what I am..."

A genuinely warm smile graced his features. He lifted her chin gently with his fingers and gently brought his lips down to hers. "Rinoa, I do know what you are... You're the one I love."

Those tender words, that gentle confession, cut through to her very soul and she buried her face in his chest as she cried. He smoothed her soaked hair back from her face and kissed her softly.   
  


~Cause your love is so amazing~

~Cause your love inspires me~

~And when I need a friend, you're always on my side~

~Giving me faith to get me through the night~  
  


She finally calmed enough to speak and said, "Where would I be without you?" She didn't want to leave his arms, but they'd never get back to the others if she didn't.

As she slowly left his embrace, the rain let up and it became a light drizzle. "Do you think it's a sign?" he asked with a small laugh.

She took his hand in hers and whispered, "I love you..."

Squall smiled and they began the long journey back to the Ragnarok.  
  


~For everything you do~

~For everything that's true~

~I turn to you~  
  


A/N- Yeah, sappy. I know, I know. I wrote this back in December of 2001. Isn't it sweet? *gags* I can't believe I wrote such mushy trash... Oh well! "I Turn to You" is © Christina Aguilera. Review, please!


End file.
